Yandere Simulator Fanon Wikia:Quality Standards
The Quality Standards are the required standards for any page, especially OC pages. They are mandatory. More standards may be added without warning. Keep in Mind... * Pages that do not meet the standards will either be fixed or moved to the Workshop. * Even if you have a "Do not edit this page" template, people still technically have the right to edit your pages, but only to fix grammar mistakes/categories/etc. **However, editing pages that have such a template without permission is often considered rude. * Putting a page into the Needs Help or Needs More Info category makes it easier for other staff members to find the page and fix it up if they wish. * If you need help with a page, please contact a Content Moderator, Mini-Admin, or Administrator. * They do not apply to pages that were made as a joke (also known as Joke OCs). However, Joke OCs must be added to that category in order to be excused. Joke OCs cannot participate in some roleplays. * They do not apply to blog posts nor user pages. * If your page is in the Needs More Info category and is not in the WIP category, it is a candidate for deletion. If your page is in the Needs More Info category and the WIP category, but an edit has not been made to it for over a month, it is also a candidate for deletion. This is to keep the wiki nice and clean. * If your page gets deleted, you may contact a staff member and ask them to restore it. General Rules *This the fanon wiki. A page must always have some fanon-related information. Even if it's for a canon character, you must talk about, for example, the character's fanbase or put fan art in the gallery. *The language of this wiki is American English. Pages in foreign languages will be deleted without warning. * Do not use special characters, such as ❤, ✦, "fσитѕ" ℓιкє тнιѕ, etc. They don't display correctly on some machines, and they clutter up the page. * Everything must be written in paragraph form. ** For example, you need to describe the character's appearance with paragraphs, no laundry lists like "Hair color: Blonde", "Skin color: Fair", etc. * Spell-check your pages. You can do this manually, or, if you need help, you can run it through an automatic spell-checker. * Spell-checkers, such as Grammarly, exist. There is absolutely no excuse for bad grammar. * Please separate your text into paragraphs to prevent a text wall. * Please write numbers in their word forms. * If your page is outright offensive (e.g. creating an OC called Gay-kun, making him into a stereotype) it will probably be deleted without warning. This includes pages made to target users. * All Joke OCs must be labelled as such, even if you wish to label them serious for the sake of irony. * All Multi-fandom OCs should be marked as such and have the proper category. * A WIP page needs at least 1,000 bytes upon creation (check the page's history and read the small white brackets with a number in them that states the number of bytes your page is). If not, it will be deleted without warning. ** Non-WIP pages must have at least 1,500 bytes. * Do not use internet slang in your pages, such as "lol". * If you are going to link another wiki page, do not use an external link! In essence, don't ever copy the link from your address bar, just please type the page name. ** Examples: Kyoko Mikami (Correct), Kyoko Mikami (Incorrect) Mods You can make a page for any mod no matter its scale, but do not make pages for skins. * Has at least one preview image (Kisekae, other dollmakers and artwork do not count). It must be a photo from the game! * Has a basic description of the mod. * Has a download link. * Has a minimum of ~1,000 bytes. * Has the mandatory categories. * Stating the version of the game it is compatible with. Note: Mods listed on the Mods pages must have proper grammar or they will simply be removed without any warning. Again, there is no excuse for terrible grammar. Titles and Headings * Titles and headings should always be capitalized properly. If you need help, you can use this generator to automatically capitalize your titles and headings for you. * You should never use punctuation in the titles of OC pages. This does not include punctuation that is a part of the character's name. For example, "Rae-Ann", or "J'Lynn". * An OC page's title should always be in the format of "First Last". First Last refers to the character's first and last name. Middle names are not necessary. Nicknames, like "Yandere-chan", "Senpai", "Kuudere-chan", etc. should not be used as titles unless the real name is unknown or a spoiler. * Do not make headings bold, italic, or underlined. It's redundant. * Do not put accents in page titles. * Headings are meant to organize the page, not change the font size. Do not ever use headings for actual sentences. Layout * An infobox should always be used and mostly filled out, and broken file links in it should be fixed. ** The infobox template used does not matter. * A gallery should always use the actual Wikia gallery, not a bunch of images uploaded on the page. * A heading should be formatted as such. A heading within a heading uses Sub-heading 1, a heading within a heading within a heading uses Sub-heading 2, etc. * Needs a minimum of two sections. ** Needs at least one complete paragraph for every section. Categories * Categories are not used to describe OCs. They are used to organize them. Using adjectives such as "Cute", "Edgy", "Kawaii" is unacceptable unless said adjective is their Persona. * Don't use two or more categories on a page which stands for the same thing, such as using both the categories "Female" and "Girl" on one page. * Category titles must also adhere to the Title and Heading standards. * All OCs must be added to the OCs category. Personal Categories * When you change your username or your account, you must correct any personal category you have to the correct name, or ask Porcy to do it using her bot. ** Example: User Bigboy83 changes their name to NekoXD, they will change their category "Bigboy83's OCs" to "NekoXD's OCs". * Personal categories must just be the users username. It cannot be any nicknames. Exception is if the user has a very long username they can shorten it, but it still must be part of their username. ** Example: User Bigboy83 has a personal category called "Big's OCs". They must change it to "Bigboy83's OCs". * Users who have more than 5 OC/fanon pages must have a category for them. ** Example: User Midori672 has 8 OC pages, they must make a category to use on all those OCs. Category Guidelines > The "OCs" category. >''' Students/Faculty. '''> Gender categories (Males, Females, Bigender, Agender, etc.). >''' Personality Categories (Loner, Social Butterfly, Queen Bee, etc.). '''>> Year Categories (1st Years, 2nd Years, 3rd Years). >> Classroom Categories (Classroom 1-1, Classroom 1-2, Classroom 2-1, Classroom 2-2, Classroom 3-1, Classroom 3-2). >> Club Categories (Excluding the “No Club” category). >>> Sexuality Categories (Heterosexual, Bisexual, Homosexual, Pansexual, Asexual, etc.). >>> Romantic Categories (Heteroromantic, Biromantic, Homoromantic, Panromantic, Aromantic, etc.). ^''' Shared OCs (Only if an OC is shared). '''^ OCs Based On Their Creators (Only if an OC is a self-insert/based on its creator). ^'The "Multi-fandom OCs" category (Only if the OC in question is multi-fandom). '^'The "Joke OCs" category (Only if the OC in question is a joke one). '~ User's Fanon (Only used on User Fanon pages) ~''' The “WIP” Category (Only if the page is a work in progress). '''~ Candidates for deletion. ~''' Needs Help. '''~ Needs More Info. ~''' Pages with broken file links. Key >- Mandatory for OC pages. >>- Mandatory for OCs who are students. >>>- Not mandatory, but still allowed. '''^ - Special categories (Required in certain situations). ~''' - Technical categories. Personal Categories Personal categories are categories like "Username's OCs" which are used on only your pages to organize them. *When you change your username or your account, you must correct any personal category you have to the correct name. *Personal categories must just be the users username. It cannot be any nicknames. Exception is if the user has a very long username they can shorten it. *Users who have more than 5 OC/fanon pages must have a category for them. Fanon Pages * All fanon pages ''must''''' use the User's Fanons category. * Fanon pages must also include a category with the name of the character or object. For example, if you made a fanon page for Midori Gurin, you would add the category Midori Gurin. * Fanon pages must be titled like this: "Canon Title/User's Fanon". For example, if your name is BigBoy83 and you make a fanon page for Budo Masuta, the page title is "Budo Masuta/BigBoy83's Fanon". ** Never use a backslash (\) in your titles. Use only a forward slash (/) and do not ever put spaces between the slash. For example, an incorrectly titled page is "Budo Masuta / BigBoy83's Fanon" or "Budo Masuta\BigBoy83's Fanon". Clubs * A club must have a president and at least 1 or 2 members. ** Please note that the reason for such a low amount of members is because people shouldn't be forced to create 4 or 5 OCs just to create a club. * Unless the club in question is considered unofficial within the game's universe, all clubs should be something that, theoretically, would be approved by the school's staff (For example, the "Debate Club" would be approved due to having educational value, while the "Bitch Club" won't due to having no learning values). * A club must have some kind of a boost that'd be useful within the game's universe. * A fanon club shouldn't be too similar to any of the canon clubs. * A club must have a category with proper grammar and capitalisation. * A club's description should have proper spelling, punctuation, capitalisation and formatting. * While not mandatory, a club should have a custom accessory. Personas * A persona must have a description of reactions to murders, corpses and cameras aimed at them. * A persona shouldn't be too similar to an already existing one. While they can share the same camera poses, they must not share the same murder or corpse reactions. * No offensive personas, like personas based on stereotypes, mental illnesses, etc. * A persona's description should have the proper spelling, punctuation, capitalization and formatting, of course. Category:Important Pages